Norway's busy night
by Nissen
Summary: Denmark drags Norway with him to the local pub in the middle of the night, and wants to spend a good time with his brother, but soon has to deal with both a llamacorn and a box of pudding. WARNING: Contains the "F-word" a few times.


It was a very early Saturday morning in the Norwegian's country. It was around 3 in the morning. Norway was asleep in his bed after having a rather busy week at work, and was very exhausted. Suddenly his front door burst in, and a loud shouting was heard downstairs. He sat up in his bed and got out, walking downstairs very carefully and quiet. Was it a thief? Or perhaps something worse? He looked around the corner in his hallway and sighed very deeply when he saw that it was no other… than his older brother, Denmark. Denmark was walking a bit dizzily around and when he saw Norway he got the goofiest grin on his face and began walking towards him. He was clearly drunk. Very drunk.

"What the hell do you want at this time of the night, Den?" the Norwegian grumbled. Norway was not a very nice morning person, and really hated to be bothered this early in the morning.

"NORGE! Me brother from another mother!" the Dane grinned as he wrapped an arm around Norway's shoulders. "I have a brilliant idea!"

Norway sighed again and got out of the Dane's grip. "I'm not interested…" He said a bit cold and began to push the Dane out of his house.

"Hej, hej! Hold on, Nor!" Denmark said a bit sad, and suddenly lifted the Norwegian up over his shoulder.

"Den!? Fuck, put me down! I'm going to kick you!" Norway shouted and pulled the Dane's hair.

Denmark only laughed and patted the Norwegian's butt a bit. "Norway, Norway…. Always so funny to hang out with..." he mumbled a bit happily. He clearly ignored Norway's hits on his back and the kicks in the front. Also the pulling of his hair and the angry Norwegian who now wanted to use him in a 'Whack a mole' game. Denmark then walked out of the house, closed the door behind him and then headed down town with the Norwegian dangling over his shoulder. He whistled 'Der er et yndigt land', and seemed to swing Norway a bit on his shoulder.

The Norwegian, however, seemed to have given up on getting down. His reason: he was simply too tired at this time of the night. Or else the Dane would have suffered a massive ass wooping.

Denmark walked down to the local pub and walked inside. "Yo! I've got him with me!" He grinned and sat Norway down. Norway immediately turned on his heel and headed for the door, when Denmark grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him with him to the bar. Norway released a deep sigh and got free of the Dane's grip and then just walked with him to the bar and sat down next to him.

"What do you want, Den?" He asked, while looking at his older brother.

"Huh?!" Denmark blinked a bit. "I just wanted to bring ye with me… Also, these people didn't believe how gorgeous I said ye were, so I had to bring ye to show them!" He laughed, but was stopped by a slap on the back of his head by the Norwegian. Norway looked around in the bar and saw a handful of drunken men in the pub. The bartender came down with Denmark's order and sat two large mugs of beer in front of them. Norway sighed and took a little sip from it.

"Denmark… I'm going home…" Norway said after finishing his beer.

"Wha-?! Neeeeeeeej!" The Dane almost cried. "Stay, Norge!" He hugged his smaller brother and acted all child-like. "I don't want ye to leave meeeee!"

"Gah!" Norway groaned and hit the Dane on his head, though Denmark ignored it. When Norway finally realized that Denmark wasn't going to let go of him, he sighed deeply and wiped some of his own bangs away from his face. "Fine! Then come with me home… you can sleep at my place..."

"Oooooh, Norge!" The Dane smirked. "It sounds as if yer're pickin' up chicks…"

Norway glared down at him. "Yeah… I'm forced to pick up a rather big and fat chicken…"

Denmark pouted a bit. "So mean…"

After dragging the Dane all the way back home in the early morning hours, Norway finally reached his front door and dropped the Dane on the stairs which lead up to it.

"Ouch!" The Dane whimpered as his bum hit the cold stone stairs. "Norge! That hurt!"

Norway fiddled a bit with his house keys and finally found the right one and unlocked the door, ignoring the whimpering Dane on the stairs. "Get your ass inside… or you'll get cold…" he said in his usual monotone, and walked inside. The Dane blinked a bit and smiled, following his brother inside and closing the door after him. Norway headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Whatcha doin'?" Denmark asked him curiously, looking the Norwegian over his shoulder.

"I'm hungry…" Norway answered blankly, and took out a box with pudding from the fridge.

"PUDDING!" Denmark shouted and snapped the box out of the Norwegian's hands.

"Hei! Give it back, Denmark!" Norway yelled and glared at him. But it was too late. Denmark had already dug his fingers in the pudding, and ate it like a 2-year old baby. Norway sighed deeply. Instead, he took an apple from the fridge and closed it. Heading towards the living room and his couch, he gave the box with pudding a clap in the bottom, so it flew up in Denmark's face and covered it in pudding.

"Mrghnf!" Denmark said, before removing the box from his face. He now had pudding all the way down his shirt and in his face. The pudding he had around his mouth was licked away, as he followed Norway into the living room. He was about to sit down next to his little brother in the couch, when Norway suddenly smacked his behind.

"I don't want that mess in my couch!" He said in a strict voice and held an index finger up in front of Denmark's face. Denmark starred at him with big eyes. "B- But. Norge! Look at this! I've got pudding all over me!" Denmark pouted a bit. "And it's yer fault!" The Dane cried while pointing at Norway with an index finger.

Norway blinked a bit and looked back at him. "Whatever…. Take off your clothes then."

The Dane blinked. "Hæ?!" he asked at first, but suddenly replaced his surprised expression with a smirk and walked to stand right in front of the sitting Norwegian in the couch. "So…. Ye want me to strip for ye?" The Dane smirked.

"Nei.." Norway said blankly. "I just asked you to take off your dirty clothes so you don't mess up my couch…" He tilted his head a bit and was about to stand up, when he was pushed down in the couch by the Dane. "I'll fix this!" Denmark said rather happily. He then walked off to the washing room, taking off his clothes on the way out there. Norway looked after him, before he turned his gaze to the pudding footsteps on his floor. He sighed and got up, fetched a bucket and a mop and began to clean it up. When he was done, Denmark hasn't returned yet from the washing room, and the Norwegian lifted a brow in wonder.

"The hell is he doing in there…?" He wondered, and headed towards the washing room. When he opened the door, he got tackled by a Dane wearing Norway's old dress from the medieval ages.

"Ack! Denmark!? What the fuck are you doing now?!" Norway yelled at him in a rather annoyed tone. Of course the Dane ignored that, and smiled happily as he now sat on top of Norway.

"I knew I could fit this dress of yours…" He said, holding his hands on his hips. Norway blinked when he saw how the fabric had been torn apart in the sides so the Dane's muscular torso could fit in it. "Denmark…." A dark aura appeared from the irritated Norwegian under him. Denmark gulped a bit and quickly got off him. "H- Hej, Norge! I.. I was only jokin'! Ye know?"

Norway quickly cut him off. "You ruined it!" Denmark soon found himself on the floor, with the Norwegian's foot placed on his cheek. "Av! Av! Norge! It hurts!" Denmark cried.

"You're going to fix this, or else I'm going to shove a fucking llamacorn up your ass!" Norway said in his scary angry voice. Denmark quickly nodded and begged for forgiveness. He later on recived that forgiveness. After he had fixed the dress, cleaned the house and paid the rather large bill he left at the pub.

The llamacorn was only happy it didn't have to see the darkness. Again.


End file.
